Love Triangle  Book 1
by nightmarelover
Summary: Title explains it all. After becoming a star on the TNA roster he has two knockouts who both want him. Who will get him? Gail Kim/Undertaker/Velvet Sky. Triangle doesn't start until chapter 3. Disclaimer : WWE and TNA own all the characters in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was a new day in the career of the Undertaker. He was now a member of the TNA roster. It was a long journey getting here from the WWE but he felt that leaving the wwe was for the best.

There were various reasons why he left the wwe. One reason was management. Ever since Stephanie Mcmahon became the head of management his career in the wwe took a turn for the worst.

He was being ignored by management while rookies were being given title shots and main event matches. Then to make matters worse when they did put him in a main event match again it was against wwe referee Charles Robinson.

To be fair Charles did have wrestling experience but not near enough experience to actually compete in a main event match. Then to make matters worse there was the fact that he never won a match.

Also, management fixed the match so the deadman would lose. Then things started to get better because Vince Mcmahon took control of the Undertaker won the wwe title and his career was getting back on track.

Then as soon as the heat died down Stephanie fixed a match so he would lose the wwe title to triple h only two weeks after he won it.

That pissed him off of course but that is not the reason why he went to TNA. The reason was mainly that his girlfriend was cheating on him with John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First i thank the people who reviewed already. Second i am going to say that this chapter will be Vince's reaction and the reaction of the TNA roster. Now on with the story.

* * *

Vince Mcmahon was pissed off. He had a good reason to be pissed. He lost one of the greatest superstars he has ever had because of his daughter Stephanie and her husband Triple H.

Then Once he found out the entire story he was on the verge of going crazy. Well to be honest he wasn't surprised when he found Taker's girlfriend was one of the reasons involved in the deadman leaving. Vince had never really like or trusted Michelle but he thought she had some respect for people. When he found out that was not the case he was more disappointed then anything else.

Also, when Vince found out that John Cena was involved in all of this he was pissed off and that was when you put it lightly. He was pissed at John because he was supposed to be the face of this company and then he pulls this crap when the cameras are off. Then there was the fact that Charles Robinson was involved with all of this.

Vince Mcmahon was thinking ( i will not be able to get the Undertaker to come back. However, I am going to throw all five reasons why he left into the Lion's den.)

* * *

Everybody in TNA was at the arena where they were taping. Everbody except the Main Event Mafia. Only one member was there and that was Kevin Nash. Everybody was at the arena because they heard a new wrestler was joining the roster. The president of the company, Dixie Carter was there so everyone knew that it was some big name wrestler.

Eric Young was talking to Homicide. Eric said " who do you think the new wrestler is?" Homicide said " it might be Bret Hart." Eric said " doesn't he still have a problem with Earl Hebner?" Homicide said "oh yeah, I didn't think of that. So who do you think it is?" Eric Young said " i think the new guy is the Undertaker." Homicide said " what makes you say that?" Eric said " i heard he quit the WWE because of some problems and i also so heard that he still wants to wrestle for a major company."

* * *

The five people that caused the deadman to leave the WWE were in Vince's office. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were in for it. Vince said " what the hell were you thinking Stephanie? You screwed up worse than you ever screwed up before."

Triple H said "Vince." Vince said " shut the hell up Hunter. You have already done enough or would you and your wife like to be fired?" Triple H and Stephanie didn't have anything to say. Vince Mcmahon said " I am letting Charles Robinson off the hook because i found out that you forced him into it but if it happens again then he is fired. As for the rest of you i am going to throw you into enemy territory. Next week you Triple H are going to appear on impact against a TNA superstar."

Then Triple H and Stephanie left. Then Vince Mcmahon turned to Cena and Michelle. He said " don't think that i have forgotten about you two. You two are going to appear on impact the week after Triple H does and you two are going to be in a no holds barred intergender tag team match." Once Cena and Michelle left his office Vince was thinking (i hope taker enjoys beating the hell out of them.)

* * *

Once Homicide realized what Eric Young said he said " you got a good point there. I wonder what it would be like if it was the Undertaker." Eric Young " if it is him then we are all going to have to step up our game." Homicide said " you got that right." Then everybody was talking to each other until Tna President Dixie Carter got in the ring.

Once she got in the ring and said " if i could have your attention for a moment." Everyone suddenly turned quiet. Dixie Carter continued by saying " as you all know we have a new wrestler on the roster. This guy is a legend and signing him wasn't easy so i expect you all to give me your full support. If you don't like it then you can leave right now and don't come back."

Everyone supported her decision but Kevin Nash asked " so who is the new guy?" Sure enough that is what everybody started to say. Then she continued by saying " since you all want to know i guess now is a good time to tell you. The newest member of the TNA roster is . . . The Undertaker."

Every body was shocked. Kevin Nash thought (i think i found my partner for my tag team title match against the Motor City Machine Guns. The rest of the Main Event Mafia will be shocked when they learn about this.)

Two knockouts on the roster, Gail Kim and Velvet Sky seemed to be more interested in the news than anyone else. Then Velvet Sky, not realizing that she was thinking out loud said " he is hot. I am going to make him mine before anyone else has a chance to." Gail Kim heard this but didn't say anything. She was thinking ( that is what she thinks. I might not have made him mine when i worked for the WWE but now i have a second chance and no one is going to mess it up. He will be mine and Velvet Sky won't be able to do a thing about it.)

* * *

End of chapter, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. In this Chapter there will be the love triangle and the tag team title match will be mentioned. Also, in this chapter Vince Mcmahon becomes a member of the TNA roster. Now on with the story.

* * *

As everybody was getting up to leave the Undertaker was approached by Dixie Carter and Kevin Nash. Then The Undertaker said " so what are we going to do for my debut in TNA?"

Dixie said " you don't waste time beating around the bush do you? I like that about you. As for your debut tomorrow on thursday night impact Kevin suggested something that could be huge potentially."

The deadman asked " What did you suggest Kevin?" He said " I have a tag team title match against the current champions Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly (aka the motor city machine guns). The problem is i don't have a tag team partner for tomorrow and i was wondering if you would be my partner." Before the deadman said anything Dixie said " this could be both a big debut for you and a lesson for the Motor City Machine Guns. They did not even bother to show up and they are always so arrogant."

The deadman said " i will be glad to be your partner Kevin." Then Dixie said " impact tomorrow night is going to be huge. You might want to meet some of the other superstars here before you leave.

After saying that Dixie Carter and Kevin Nash both left to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

The Undertaker was walking backstage to find his locker room and meet the other superstars. He found his locker room without any trouble. When he opened the door to his locker room he was surprised at what he saw. He saw a locker room that looked like a condominium.

Then after he set his stuff down on the couch in the locker room he went to meet the other superstars. Then after he finished meeting the superstars he saw that Gail Kim had came up to him and hugged him. Gail Kim did that for two reasons. The first reason is that she always wanted to and the second reason why is that it made Velvet Sky jealous and angry at the same time. Then after talking about what they have been up to since they saw each other last the deadman left to meet other superstars.

Then he met Velvet Sky. The Undertaker and Velvet shook hands and then he said " you are beautiful." Velvet Sky blushed before she said "thanks. I was always a fan of yours." They talked for a while about different things until Velvet Sky had to leave. She said " it was nice talking to you" and then she kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Vince Mcmahon couldn't put up with his daughter's screw ups anymore. He quit the WWE and called the Tna president. Dixie said " what do you want?" Vince said " I want to be a member of the TNA roster."

Dixie Carter said " can you be at the arena before impact tomorrow night?" Vince Mcmahon said " yes." Dixie said " good because your going to be involved in a tag team title match."

Then the call ended and Vince thought (so this is how my career in TNA begins.)

End of Chapter, read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

First off i would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. In this chapter there will be the deadman's first match in TNA and much more. Now on with the story.

* * *

After the deadman left the building Gail Kim walked up to Velvet Sky. Gail said " what the hell was that all about?" Velvet Sky, with a smirk on her face said " I don't know what you're talking about. You already had your chance and you blew it. Now it's my turn and i am going to make it count."

Then Gail Kim said " that's what you think." Then Velvet Sky left without saying another word.

* * *

(the next day)

The Undertaker walked into the impact zone. On his way in he was thinking ( tonight is going to be my debut match in TNA and it is a tag team championship match. I never got this opportunity in any other company in my debut match.)

Then a crew member backstage told him that Dixie Carter wanted to see him in her office. The deadman was thinking (i wonder what she wants.) Then once he got to her office he noticed that Vince McMahon was there.

Dixie Carter said " i bet you're wondering why Vince is her am i right?" The Undertaker just nodded his head yes. Dixie said " i think Vince should explain why he is here." Then Vince said " i am going to get right to the point. I couldn't deal with all the damage my daughter was causing and i just didn't want to be a part of the WWE anymore."

The deadman said " that explains why he is here but what does that have to do with me?" Dixie Carter responded by saying " he is going to be managing you. This is going to make your debut even bigger. I mean think about it, two of the biggest names in the buisness working together. Also, Triple H is coming here next week and he will probably end up facing you. I heard he is going to bring his wife Stephanie with him and having someone manage you would stop her from interfering."

Then after that was said the Undertaker said " i'll see you later Vince." The deadman then walked out of the office.

* * *

As the Undertaker was walking back to his locker room Velvet Sky approached him. She said " what do you think of my outfit?" She was wearing a provocative outfit. To be specific, she was wearing a mini skirt and a top that didn't leave to much to the imagination.

The deadman said "it's nice." Then Velvet Sky kissed him before she left.

* * *

After Velvet Sky walked away she said " i'm going to ask him out the next time i see him." She didn't know that Gail Kim heard this until she walked up to her and said " what the hell? It hasn't even been a week and you're already asking him out."

Velvet Sky said "you really have a problem with that?" After Gail Kim nodded her head yes Velvet Sky said " how about we have a match? If i win then i will ask him out. If you win then i will stay away from him."

Gail Kim thought about it before she said " fine. You got your match but you're going to regret it later."

* * *

Then once the Undertaker got back to his locker room he quickly got ready. Then after he got ready he headed out to the impact zone and Kevin Nash approached him. Kevin said " looks like tonight there will be new tag team champions."

After that was said Kevin Nash went out to the ring to introduce his mystery partner to the Motor City Machine Guns. Then he saw that Vince was coming closer.

* * *

(out in the ring)

Kevin Nash took the Microphone from the Machine Guns and said " Let me guess. All of you people are wondering who my partner is right?" Everybody in the arena said " yes." Then Kevin continued by saying " My tag team partner is . . . The Undertaker."

Everyone in the arena was in shock as the Undertaker made his way to the ring with Vince Mcmahon by his side.

* * *

(the match)

It started out as Kevin took on Chris Sabin. The Guns strategy was to keep Kevin from tagging the Undertaker at all costs. Sabin tried to spear Nash but Nash threw Sabin into the turnbuckle. Then Kevin Nash went charging into the corner but Sabin turned it into a hurricanranna.

After that Sabin tagged in Alex Shelly who immediatley went to the top turnbuckle. He then connected with a moonsault but Nash kicked out at two. Then Vince distracted the referee. Alex Shelly tried to spear Nash but he countered with a low blow. He then nailed Shelly with the Jackknife powerbomb. After that he tagged in the Undertaker who nailed Shelly with the last ride.

He went for the cover but Sabin broke it up. Then Kevin Nash came in and hit Sabin with the Jackknife Powerbomb. Then The Undertaker tombstoned Alex Shelly and got the three count."

After the Match the referee handed them the title belts and the fans erupted in a mixture of cheers and boos. Then Nash got a Microphone and said " take a good luck because we will be the champs for a very long time." Then Nash said " The Undertaker is the newest Member of the Main Event Mafia." Everybody in the arena was wondering if anything could stop the Main Event Mafia now that they have the Undertaker.

End of Chapter, Read and Review.


End file.
